Expecting a Glow
by JimmyP
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Southern Glow'. AU. Sawyer's daughter Ella is pregnant. How will he cope with the prospect of being a grandfather? Watch Sawyer and Ella aswell as many other Lost characters as we journey through Ella's pregnancy. REUPLOADED!
1. Morning Coffee 1 week

**A/N: Hello readers. As you may or may not have realised, this is a reupload. Basically I started writing this story a little while ago but kinda forgot about it. I've just started getting back into fanfic and I thought about starting this story again and so I'm reuploading the first 3 chapters that I wrote and then I'm going to continue. T**

**This is a sequel to the story Southern Glow which I wrote a whopping 3 years ago (when i was 15!). To be honest, you don't have to specfically read it to get this story but don't let me stop you. For this story, what you need to know is that Ella is Sawyer (who now calls himself James) and Kate's daughter. Sawyer knew she existed for a long time but only started to get to know her when she was in her teens. Now, she is married to Aaron Littleton and they have begun to start a life together.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own or am associated with the show Lost in any way.

**Morning coffee – 1 week**

"What is it supposed to be?"

"What? Can't you see it?"

"Maybe it's upside-down..."

"It's not upside-down!"

James wasn't enjoying this. He continued to stare at the painting, if you could call it that! He looked at Ella out of the corner of his eye and could see she now had her arms crossed, never a good sign. "Maybe he hasn't finished it yet. I mean, he might still need to do the most important part of it, the bit that makes it all make sense."

"Thank God you're not an art critic, otherwise Aaron would never get his work displayed."

"Could you at lest tell me what it is! It's really starting to piss me off."

"I'm gonna let you work that one out on your own." James sighed. "Coffee?"

He shook his head and saw a look of confusion show across his daughter's face. "Don't tell me you're cutting back Daddy."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what? As far as I can remember you've been a caffeine junkie."

James smirked. "I just don't want to make you jealous."

Ella smiled. "It's okay, didn't drink all that much before." She continued to talk as she walked to the kitchen. James followed her. "And anyway, I thought I read that scientists found the baby isn't affected."

"Now don't be taking chances Bambina, those scientists types will say anything to get you to do something."

"Ahhh, that's sweet. I only found out i was pregnant a week ago and you're already getting over-protective."

"Can you blame me? This little ones gonna be carrying the Ford torch to the next generation..."

"Littleton torch, I think you'll find."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me. Anyway, I need him to be strong, healthy. Live up to his grandfather's name."

Ella giggled and handed him the freshly poured cup. "Who said there was a name to live up to? And who said that they won't be a she?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "No-one I guess, I just know these things."

"Yeah right, just like you knew that..." Ella thought for a moment.

"Ha, see, you wanna think of something that I got wrong but you can't. _I'm just too perfect._"

"I'll have to track down Ana, see if she agrees."

"Hey, she dumped me because of her own issues, nothing to do with me."

Ella looked at her watch. James put up his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"If you want me to go, just say so. I won't hold a grudge."

Ella shrugged. "You can stay if you want. It's just Alex and me were gonna catch a movie around now."

"In the middle of the day? That's just sad."

"HEY!!!! I like it in the day, you get a discount and there's no annoying teenage kids with you to ruin the movie. If anything, it's common-sense!"

"Wait a minute, is Alex the friend whose Dad I beat up?"

Ela nodded. James downed the coffee like it was an espresso and picked up his jacket. "I'm outta here." He swiftly walked towards the door and Ella had to run to catch up with him. She stopped him in the hall.

"Y'know, I could always cancel."

"That's my girl. Wanna go eat? Satisfy any cravings?"

"Well, I do have a craving for something really expensive." She gave him her cutest smile.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I learn from the master." She grabbed her coat and they walked out of the apartment together.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1. Whether you read it before or are reading it for the first time please let me know what you thought by reviewing. Reviews make me very happy.**


	2. Birthday Greetings 3 weeks

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 2. Seeing that these first few chapters had already been written I'm able to upload them pretty quickly after I've had a little tweak with them. And, unlike last time, I've done a bit of forward planning so I know how certain characters are going to be introduced (I'm just a bit annoyed I made Jack such an ass in 'Southern Glow' now, oh well)**. **If there's any characters you'd like to see let me know in your review. Which reminds me, if you read, review. The more I know people are reading and enjoying it, the more I'll be inspired to continue.**

**

* * *

**

**Birthday greetings – 3 weeks**

Bleuuuuuuurgggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!"

Ella stared down at the toilet bowl at what she had produced and sighed. She knew morning sickness was a normal part of the early stages of pregnancy but she never imagined it would ever be this bad. Even the slightest whiff of any type of food in the morning would set her off. Well, anything but pickles.

"HONEY, ARE YOU OKAY?" Aaron called across from the kitchen.

"I'LL BE FINE, YOU ENJOY YOUR BREAKFAST." What made today even more annoying was that today was Aaron's birthday. Ella had decided she should try and surprise him with a special breakfast, not thinking about the possible effects. The unexpected rush of sickness meant she now had to buy a new frying pan. They both decided it would be better to make his own. At least she wasn't affected in the evenings, the restaurant reservations were booked months ago.

Aaron walked into the bathroom. Ella pulled the flush and slowly stood up. She felt so weak but managed to show a smile. "I'm sorry about breakfast."

"It's okay. Cereal's more healthy than bacon anyway."

"I know, but you love bacon." said Ella in a childish voice. Aaron couldn't tell if Ella was being cute or hormonal. "Do you wanna open your present?"

Aaron walked over to Ella and placed his hand on her stomach. "It's a shame I have to wait another 8 months for it."

Ella couldn't resist planting a small kiss on Aaron's cheek. "Let's go, it took me ages to wrap."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, A-man." James pulled Aaron in for a hug, a bit too forceful if Ella had anything to say about it. They let go and James produced an envelope.

"Thanks James." Aaron opened the envelope and laughed as he read the card. Ella tried to look over Aaron's shoulder but her Dad got in her way.

"Trust me sugarpie, that's not for ladies."

Ella huffed. "I'm a grown woman. I'm sure I can handle it."

Aaron shook his head. "Trust me, you don't wanna read it. As you're a grown woman, you're sure to get offended."

"Oh, trust my Dad to be the one to buy an offensive card. _I'm so surprised_."

James kissed his daughter on the cheek. "How're you feeling? Any better?"

Ella shook her head. "If anything I'm worse. The period I'm affected seems to be extending for longer and longer. It's almost becoming afternon sickness."

"You're a strong Ford woman. I'm sure you can handle it."

Aaron began to make his way to the kitchen. "James, you want coffee?"

"Have you got any OJ instead?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I thought I told you, I don't mind if you drink it around me."

"Nah, it's just your husband makes the worst tasting cups of coffee ever."

Ella playfully hit her Dad on the chest, prompting them both to laugh. "Well, I suppose Australians aren't renowned for their coffee making skills...or, I don't think so." A confused looks played across Ella's face. James couldn't help but smile.

Aaron came back into the living room and handed James a full glass. "So, what you guys got planned later?" he asked, followed by a knowing wink, prompting Ella to hit him again.

"You have one dirty mind for someone of your age."

"You sound surprised. If anything it's gonna get worse, you don't hear the phrase 'Dirty _Young_ Man' said all that much."

"Ella, he makes a fair point. And as for plans, we're heading to that Italian place downtown, _Bellissimo."_

"Very fancy. My daughter's living the high life."

"Well, my husband is a semi-famous artist."

"_Can't see why"_ James muttered under his breath.

Aaron turned toward him. "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing important."

"Speaking of jobs, haven't you got to get back to work?"

"Nah, the store will be fine without me for a few hours. And how comes you're not behind your desk today."

"They're convinced I'm too ill to go. Me throwing up in the background while A spoke to them was what clinched the deal I think."

"Hmmmmmmmm, maybe I should try that someday."

"You're the manager now, shouldn't you be setting an example. I mean, it seems you care less about your job after the promotion than before."

"Nothing to work my way up to anymore is there. I mean...they'll never promote me to your Mom's position". He nodded to Aaron, indicating he was talking about Claire."

"I'm sure she could pull some strings." Aaron optioned.

James smirked. "Nah, she's too nice." He looked at his watch. "Well, I suppose I should be getting back. I'm expecting a call anyway."

He kissed Ella on the cheek and shook Aaron's hand. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Don't worry. I will."


	3. Knockout 5 weeks

**A/N: I present to you all chapter 3. This was the final chapter that I originally wrote so updates may not come so quickly in future. Depends when I find time to write. I have a really important mid-term tomorrow so it probably won't be for a few days but I think I know what's going to happen in it.**

**And remember, review. **

* * *

Knockout – 5 weeks

"Are you alright, miss?"

Ella stopped running through the forest, trying to distinguish where the voice was coming from. The unicorn definitely hadn't said anything.

"Can you hear me?"

Now she could feel something on her shoulder. She tried to shake it off but it wouldn't go away. And then suddenly it dawned on her, this was a dream. She'd fallen asleep at work...again.

Ella woke to see a man tapping her shoulder. He removed his hand when she began to sit up. Ella rubbed her arms and looked round the waiting area. Thank God Mr. Widmore didn't have lots of people to see today, only one man had witnessed her embarrassment this time. The doctor said that it wasn't uncommon to feel tried and fatigued at this stage of pregnancy but this was getting ridiculous.

"Are you okay?" Ella noticed the man had a Scottish accent. He smiled at her tentatively; as if she was gonna lash out at him. Thankfully for him, Ella was in a relatively good mood today.

"I'm fine. Just...tired, I guess." Ella didn't want to tell a complete stranger about the pregnancy, especially seeing only 5 people, including her, knew about it at that point.

"Maybe you should go home sista, get some rest, I don't think Widmore will be too happy to see you sleeping on the job."

"You have met him right? It's not likely he'll let me go, y'know."

"Aye, I know what you mean." He offered out his hand. "I'm Desmond by the way"

Ella shook it. "I'm Ella."

"See you around, Ella." And before she knew it, he was gone. As if he didn't want to be in the building in the first place.

* * *

James hated Randy. He could never remember his job title but he was the boss of the boss and James didn't think a boss should be bossed around. Unfortunately, Randy didn't care what James thought.

"Did you even look at what you ordered last week?"

"I suppose I glanced at it once or twice Kentucky, why?"

Randy looked confused. "Kentucky? That doesn't even make sense."

"Just because you keep telling yourself that don't mean it's true. Or maybe I should call you Colonel."

Randy's face went red. James chuckled...on the inside of course. He needed this job and couldn't afford to piss him off too much. "You were saying about the order."

"We already have many copies of Watership Down in the back. Why you had to buy a dozen more this week I have no idea. And where's that new kids book that's selling out everywhere on this list."

James gave him a confused look."What book?"

"I can't remember the name but it's about magic and dragons and stupid shit like that. Anyway, people are coming in here looking for that book and it's nowhere to be found."

"Who said that?"

"Nikki told me."

James laughed. "Nikki? Really? That bitch had it in for me from day one, just wants to see me fired."

"Maybe I should! You're only just breaking even. If profits continue to slip we'll be making losses by February."

James couldn't think of what to say. He needed the money, simple as that. The only person he could think of who would help him out was Ella. He couldn't ask her to do that when they were saving for the baby.

Randy smiled. "That's what i thought." Randy turned to leave and James opened one of his desk drawers to find the book he was reading. Suddenly he heard a Whack! and looked up just in time to see Randy fall backwards onto his office floor. He looked round the corner and saw Ella standing there with one of the weirdest looks he had ever seen in his life.

"Well, well, well Million Dollar Baby? What the hell happened?"

"I didn't mean to..."

"Well I already know that." He beckoned for her to come in and she stepped over Randy (now out cold) and stood by his desk.

"I just, Mr. Widmore let me go early so I thought I'd come see you, so I went to knock on your door and...this guy came out just as I went to knock and...I guess he just got in the way." Ella looked back at him. "Who was he?"

"He was my boss." Ella flinched and James chuckled. "Don't worry, served the bastard right."

"No-one deserves to be punched in the face Dad."

"You don't know Randy!"

* * *

"What did the Doc say? Apart from the walking"

Ella and James had decided to go for a walk round town. The doctor has said she should start doing some gentle exercising to keep herself healthy. Walking was one of the options and Ella couldn't resist dragging along her old man for one during his lunch break, once she had brought Randy round, much to James' reluctance. He took another bite into his doughnut, causing jelly to squirt all down his shirt.

"Oh crap!" Ella began to giggle. "This ain't funny y'know."

"I guess I have a sense of humor then."

James did up his jacket to hide the stain. "Back to my original question, what did the Doc tell you?"

"She said the baby looked healthy. The heart had begun to beat."

"Already? Jeez Mamacita, you got a living thing inside ya."

"_Errrrrrrrrr, you think?! _Anyway, erm, they did an ultrasound but I couldn't see anything but Dr. Burke said everything was fine."

"You get a due date?"

"Yeah, erm, August 8th."

They both sat down on a bench and looked at the Christmas decorations that adorned the street. Ella turned to look at James. "It feels weird that next year there'll be another person to think about during the holidays." She placed a hand on her stomach. James placed his on top of it. "I'm scared Dad." She began to cry and James placed his arms around her, comforting her.

"You got nothing to be scared about."

"(sniff)...Yes...(sniff)..yes, I do. What if I (sniff) screw up and the baby hates me?!"

James chuckled. "The baby could never hate you. You're the most kind, loving person I know. There's no way the baby won't love you."

Ella looked up at her Dad. "You mean it?" James nodded and Ella laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. James took out his phone.

"Who're you calling?"

James ignored her. After a few moments he began to speak.

"Hey, Paolo...yeah, could you possibly sort out the books to send back for me please? Something's cropped up and I can't get back to the office." Ella realised, he was blowing off work for her. "Yeah, I owe you one." He closed his phone. "It's just you and me baby."

"But what if Randy finds out? Won't you get fired?"

James shrugged. "It would be worth it."


	4. Countdown 8 weeks

**A/N: Ok, this is my first chapter that wasn't in the original story. Hope you guys like it. Oh yeah, some reviews would be nice. :)**

Countdown : 8 weeks

"Aren't you cold out here?"

James turned around. Kate was walking down the steps leading into her back garden. She sat down on the bench beside James and he shrugged.

"It's the price you pay when you're a smoker and your pregnant daughters in the house. Plus, I had to get away from all your yuppie friends."

"Hey!" Kate playfully slapped James' arm and the both laughed. Since Ella had announced her engagement to Aaron, James and Kate had called a truce. Agreed to turn over a new leaf with each other...for Ella's sake. They had ended upon good terms and although neither saw each other often, they enjoyed each other's company when they did. It was this little arrangement which had led to Kate, finding out James had no New Year's Eve plans, to invite him to the party she was holding. It wasn't really his sort of thing but it was better than sitting at home doing nothing and it meant he got to see Ella...something James could never turn down.

Kate looked at him inquisitively. "I seem to remember you said you was quitting? What happened?"

James smirked. "I'm working on it." He stubbed his cigarette out on the ashtray that had been placed outside for the smokers. "See."

"I don't think smoking half cigarettes counts as trying to quit."

James shrugged. "Everyone has to start somewhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...how are you feeling?"

"Well...I have still have morning sickness. Is that normal?"

Juliet nodded. Ella sighed in relief. Even though her mother had recommended her she didn't realise she knew Juliet enough to invite her. Ella wasn't complaining. Always good to see another friendly face.

"Erm, apart from that...nothing's really changed. Well...I think my boobs a little bigger but..."

"Eh-erm"

Ella turned around and she felt herself blush.

"If I'd known that's what you were talking about, I would have gone to find that dentist instead."

Her dad must have snuck up behind her. She hoped embarrassment didn't affect the baby.

Juliet chuckled. "I'll leave you two to have your awkward moment. And Ella, I'll see you in a couple of weeks. And..."

"James."

"Juliet." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Juliet slinked off, leaving the father and daughter alone. Ella looked up at her Dad. "You sure know how to make an entrance."

"I think that dilemma was just as much your fault as mine, cutie pie."

Ella smiled at her nickname. Most people got pissed off when her dad called them a nickname but Ella loved it, probably because he always gave her cute ones. "I saw Mom go outside. What'd she want."

"To check I was okay. That's all...don't worry, we didn't share secrets." James leaned in closer to Ella. "By the way, who was that woman you were talking to?"

"Oh...that's Dr. Burke. My baby doctor. Why do you ask?"

James shrugged. "Oh, nothin'." Ella giggled. "What?!"

"_Oh...nothin'" _Ella replied in a sarcastic tone.

"If you were anybody else..."

"I know." She smiled and James couldn't help but smile back.

"ONE MINUTE TO GO PEOPLE!" James turned round to see Kate standing on a chair shouting to her guests. "Get your glasses, your streamers and your partners together." James picked up his champagne glass and noticed that Ella was holding one too...and that definately didn't look like OJ!

"Don't worry Dad. It's non-alcoholic champagne." James breathed a sigh of relief. Ella turned her head to look round the room. "By the way, have you seen Aaron?"

"What, you mean the guy dooling on your mom's couch." Ella turned and saw her loving husband sprawled out on her mother's extremely expensive couch fast asleep. And yes, he was drooling. She heard her Dad smirk and, even though she was slightly pissed, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Pathetic and cute wrapped into one.

"Looks like you'll have to settle with me. Hmm? Second best will have to do." James cocked his eyebrow at Ella and she smiled. She could see how women would find him charming.

"Dad, trust me. You're never second best."

3...2....1...

James and Ella clinked glasses and they gave each other a kiss on each others cheek before taking a swig from their wine glasses.

"Happy new year Dad."

"Happy new year cutie pie."


	5. Scan 10 weeks

**P.S. I don't know when the scans are meant to be so I apologize if I've totally screwed up on the timing.**

Scan-10 weeks

"Wow!" said Ella

"Wow!" said Aaron

"Is that a penis?" asked James.

Ella gave her father a look. "Way to lower the tone Dad."

It was Ella's 10 weeks scan. Kate had come last time so she thought it was only fair to bring her dad along this time instead. She felt a bit guilty that her Mom was missing out on this but she supposed there would always be another scan.

Dr. Burke giggled. "No Mr. Ford, that's his arm. Though you'll be surprised how many fathers and grandfathers make the same mistake." She removed the ultrasound and put it to one side. "I'll just go see about getting that picture for you." she said to the group before she walked out of the room. Ella guessed there was nothing to sort out. It was her excuse to give the family some alone time to talk and get all emotional. She thought about what she had just seen and began to well up, feeling a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"I can't believe that there's a living thing inside of me". Aaron placed his hand on her stomach.

"I know. To think...in 6 months we'll have him in our arms." He lend down and they shared a brief kiss.

"Okay, okay. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Dad, you don't have to go."

James raised his hands. "You two deserve to share this moment without me intruding and ruining it for you. Want me to get anything from the shop?"

"Snickers!" Ella didn't have to think. She'd been craving anything nut based for the past week now and just the thought of that particular candy bar made her very hungry.

"OK, calm down, calm down. Nu-Picasso, you want anything?"

Aaron sighed at his nickname and shook his head. "No thanks."

"See you later." James gave a small wave and exited. Ella looked up at Aaron.

"It all suddenly feel so real now. Not that it didn't before but seeing them..."

Aaron nodded and smiled affectionately. "I know." They kissed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James sat in nearby chair reading a gossip magazine. He decided that yes, Angelina is smokin' hot but he was defiantly on Jen's side.

A female voice came from nearby. "Didn't think you were the type."

James looked up. "Dr. Burke...

"I told you, call me Juliet."

"Juliet then..." He noticed the envelope in her hand. "Can I see it."

Juliet looked unsure. "It's usually better to let the parents see it first."

James stood up and moved his hand across his closed lips. "My lips are sealed. I won't tell."

Juliet thought for a few seconds before handing the envelope over. James opened it and looked at the picture.

"How do you feel about being a grandfather?"

James smiled and looked at Juliet, giving her the envelope back. "Amazing. I can't wait. I missed out on Ella's childhood so it'll be nice to..." James hesitated. He realised he was revealing a bit too much and Juliet looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. If anything I'm a bit surprised. You and Ella seem so close. I'd assumed you'd always been like that."

James shook his head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What are you doing Friday night?"

Juliet looked taken aback. "Are you asking me out?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

Sawyer smiled. "If you answer, 'I'm doing something with my boyfriend slash husband' or something to that matter I'm not. If the answers 'Nothing much, what do you have in mind?' maybe I am."

Juliet blushed. "I still got it" James thought to himself.

Juliet looked around and took the magazine out of James' hand. She ripped out a page and wrote something down. James looked confused. "What's wrong with 'LA insider'?".

Juliet handed the page back to James. "Couldn't see any paper." James looked at the page and smiled. It was her number.

"Pick me up at eight." With that Juliet turned and walked back into the scan room. James smiled and followed her in. Life was looking up.


	6. Filling In The Details 11 weeks

**Filling in the details– 11 weeks**

"_Hello?"_

James moved his head close to the intercom. "Hey Aaron, it's James. Ella home?"

"_She just called, said she's stuck in traffic. I'll let you up."_

James heard the familiar buzzing sound and pushed the door open, heading for the elevator. He didn't know why but James had taken a shine to Ella's apartment. It wasn't really in an amazing neighbourhood and it wasn't very stylish but James thought it felt...calm he supposed. Home-like. He heard a ping as the doors opened on the 8th floor and he made his way to number 15. Aaron had opened the door for him. "You gotta know how to respect your elders."

James entered the apartment and poked his head into the living room. The TV was on but no-one was watching it. Some dumb soap opera. A father and daughter were having an argument...or at least he thought they were father and daughter. He wouldn't be surprised if she was meant to be his clone.

James poked his head into the dining room. Again it was empty. Same thing with the kitchen. He smiled when he saw the scan photo being helped up by a magnet on the fridge. It made James think of how he never got to stick his kids photos, pictures, certificates and stuff on his own fridge. He shrugged. There was no use living in the past.

"AARON! WHERE YOU HIDING."

"_IN HERE!"_

James turned to see where the voice was coming from. Of course. The apartment had, along with two reasonably sized bedrooms, a smaller bedroom which Aaron had turned into his studio to work on his art. James walked over and knocked on the open door.

"Come in."

James stepped inside. In the middle of the room Aaron was working on a painting, palatte in one hand, easel and canvas in front. Aaron was seated facing the door so James couldn't see what he was working on.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you."

"It's fine." Aaron continued to work as he spoke, not looking up. Most people James wouldn't have taken such rudeness off of but he could see Aaron was hard at work, in the zone if you will, so he didn't say anything. He wasn't being rude on purpose, Aaron was too nice of a guy to be rude to someone. He watched as he filled in the details on his painting, creating a clearer picture with every brush stroke. That's how James felt about his life at the moment, slowly becoming clearer than before with each day. "You can chat if you want until Ella gets back. It won't stop me working."

James nodded and stepped round to stand behind Aaron to see his painting. It seemed to be a jungle scene of some sort. On one side stood an imposing black man with tattered clothes and holding a big stick. The other side of the painting consisted of what seemed to be a portion of black smoke and they both seemed to be standing off against each other. James just felt confused. He didn't know what emotion he was meant to feel. It was...hmmmmmm, didn't really know how to describe it. He pointed at it.. "This for next week?"

"No, they've already approved of everything thats going in. Plus, it will mess up the arrangement I finally decided on." Aaron had managed to get an exhibition for his work which was to take place in one week. This was a really big deal as it was being held by one of the richest men in the city, Hugo Reyes. He wasn't really into art that much himself but his mother was and she had happened to see some of Aaron's work when he was transporting it to a potential buyer a few months beforehand. She had loved it and, when she heard he was still struggling, she managed to persuade her son pay for an exhibition in one of the best areas for that kind of thing, which would attract all the right people. If all went right, Aaron was in with a chance of building some buzz, gaining the attention of some high-profile are dealers and gallery owners. James was glad that Aaron was potentially going to get his big break. He couldn't imagine it happening to a nicer guy and, even though some of his paintings were a bit odd, he had to admit some were really good.

Suddenly James heard the door slam.

_"I'm home!"_

Aaron called out. "Studio honey...and your Dad's here."

Ella walked in. She looked exhausted. "Hi Dad." She walked over and she gave him a hug before she walked over and gave Aaron a kiss before she turned her head back to her father.. "Nice of you to turn up on time for once."

"It seems I'm becoming a bad influence on your punctuality."

Ella smirked. "Or maybe I did it on purpose. Wrap your brain around that. Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." James had finally stopped feeling guilty about drinking it around Ella during the pregnancy. It helped that she made the best coffee he'd tasted. Yes, better than Starbucks.

"Good. Gives you an excuse to stay and tell me about your date with Dr. Burke."

He sighed. He knew this was coming. She'd wanna know all the tiny details and he knew, no matter how much he tried to resist, that he would give them to her. _'What did she order? What did you order? How expensive was the wine? Did you have good service? Did you tell any jokes? Did she laugh at them? What colour did she wear? Did you wear a tie?' _The list always felt endless. He looked at the painting one more time. He noticed that there seemed to be random scenes painted into the smoke. James smiled. He liked that intricate detail. Maybe James had underestimated Aaron.

* * *

"So...how was the good Doctor?"

"Can you call her Juliet please?. Calling her 'Doctor' or 'Dr. Burke' makes it sound wrong somehow."

Ella laughed. "Don't tell me you have doctor and nurse fantasies."

"None of _your_ business Ella-bella. And the date went good. We got on fine, we had dinner. I drove her home. That's it."

"Did you kiss her?"

"Yes, but only on the cheek. Don't wanna be too forward."

"You were forward with Ana."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out."

"Sorry. Did she wear her hair up or down."

"Up, but it wasn't a boring pony-tail. It was..." James tried to think of a word for it. Ella tapped him on the arm.

"Earth to Dad. Your still talking with me...remember?"

James felt himself blush slightly. Was Juliet distracting him that much?

"Have you called her again yet?"

"It's been 2 days."

Ella shrugged. "So?"

"It's a bit soon."

"You are gonna call her..._right Dad_?

James thought for a moment. "I think so."

Ella smiled. "Good. Now, what did you order."

"Do you really wanna know."

Ella nodded her head in excitement. James relaxed into the couch. This was gonna take a while.

"Steak."

* * *

**Remember, please try and review. I'm getting a bit worried at the lack of them.**


	7. Small Talk Central 12 weeks

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I've had a lot on my plate at the moment. I'll try and update as soon as I possible can but no promises. And please please please review. Knowing people are reading this sorry and enjoying it makes me want to write so if you do and want it to continue to the end, you know what to do.**

Small Talk Central – 12 weeks

Ella felt her stomach. Aaron didn't seem to agree but she definitely felt there was a certain roundness to it that it wasn't like before. She wasn't sure whether she wanted it to be there or not. She wasn't sure how real she wanted it to feel. Plus, the longer she could stay without getting fat, the better, though she supposed it was a price she paid for the morning sickness dying down. Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Er...excuse me...er...erm..."

Ella turned round to see a man of average height with a full beard and dark hair. He seemed a bit...awkward. He gave off a weird vibe to say the least. She just had to grin and bear it she supposed. She offered her hand as a handshake. He shook it quickly.

"How can I help you?"

"Er...are you...the artists girlfriend?"

"I'm his wife! Why do you ask?"

The man looked embarrassed he'd made the mistake. Maybe Ella had said it a bit too harshly.

"Well...you see this painting here?"

The man pointed to a painting behind Ella. She turned to face it. Ah, 'Finding the Constant'. It consisted of two separate sides of a phonecall, split down the middle with a diagonal. The top-left part showed a bearded man with long hair in scruffy clothing talking on what seemed to be a large transmitter in a room with many wires and cables. The bottom-right showed a woman standing next to a Christmas tree talking on a more normal-looking hands-free set. Ella had always liked the painting, it made her think of long distance relationships and how people who truly loved each other could make it work whatever the costs.

"What about it?"

"How much does he want for it?"

"Er...." Ella didn't know what to say. Aaron wasn't planning to sell any of his paintings today. This was just a way to build up buzz to gain the interest of more heavyweight dealers. Although maybe for the right price Aaron could be persuaded, although Ella felt this particular painting deserved to be in a gallery, not in some weird guys apartment. "You'll have to speak to him directly." Ella looked over to Aaron who was in the middle of an extremely large crowd. He seemed to be chatting directly with a Korean couple who, from what she had heard through the grapevine, were now in charge of Paik Industries.

"But...er...do you have any idea on what his answer will be. I don't want to wait to get through the crowd if...well...he's going to say...er....no." He let out a slight chuckle.

"Why do you want the painting?"

The man pointed at a red-headed woman drom across the gallery. "My girlfriend...she...er...took a shine to it. I...er...was hoping I could surprise her...y'know." He laughed under his breath. Ella had to admit that he did seem to be quite charming. Maybe she wouldn't mind if this guy took it.

"Maybe I could persuade him for you?" The man smiled and shook her hand again, this time rather vigorously. She gave him a piece of paper and a pen. "Just write down your name and your offer for it and I'll pass it on with my compliments." She handed the material and thought she saw a large man pointing at her. Weird. Her Dad was standing behind them though. Maybe not so weird...but still weird. The potential buyer quickly scrawled on the relevant information before thanking her again and hurrying off back to his girlfriend. She looked down at what he had written.

_Daniel Faraday_

She recognized the name. Some sort of scientist. His name had been in the paper due to a recent discovery about electromagnetism. No-one had seemed to print a picture though. Maybe he had asked to so he could go to events like this unnoticed. She then looked at the amount he had offered.

"Woah!" That discovery must have been really something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James hated small talk. Unfortunately, events like this were small talk central. He didn't know anybody and everyone seemed to be stuck up. Claire was meant to come as well, giving him at least one person to talk to apart from Ella (who was busy talking to some awkward looking guy), but she was sick so couldn't make it. Kate would usually come to these things as well but she had had to go on a business trip. To be honest, the only thing he came anyway for was the free food and booze, always a plus. He found himself staring at the painting which he could never work out what it was meant to be of. To be honest it was frustrating. His thoughts were interrupted however, when a rather large man stood next to him.

"What is it meant to be dude?"

James turned and gave the large man a strange look. "Did you just call me dude?"

The man's face turned red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just I'm not used to coming to these sort of formal events and..."

Sawyer held up his hands. "Relax, it's all dandy. It's just...no-one's called me that since I was 14. I... kinda like that you did."

The man breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, thank god dude. I thought you was gonna deck me." The man offered his hand. "Hugo Reyes, though you can call me Hurley."

"James Ford, you can call me Jim." The two shook hands. It took a while for James to recognise the name. This was the guy had helped Aaron get this exhibit. "I gotta thank you, for what you did for Aaron."

"Did you know him before?"

"I'm his father-in-law."

Hurley nodded. "So I'm guessing..." He pointed at Ella, who seemed to be being given a slip of paper by an awkward looking man, "...that's your daughter."

James nodded. "You would be correct." Hurley muttered something.

"What did you say?"

"Oh...nuthin'." James really hoped he hadn't said what he'd heard. He thought he'd better depart before the conversation got too arkward.

"I gotta..." He pointed towards the restroom and walked in its direction. He looked again and saw Hurley, still looking at him. He supposed he'd actually have to go in now. He hoped he wouldn't be arrested for just standing around in there for a couple of minutes. As he turned to walk in somebody strided out, knocking James back a bit. "Oh, Jim, I'm sorry mate!" the man said in an English accent.

James looked up to see Aaron's step-father Charlie. "It's okay, just...help me up." Charlie held out his hand as James used it to stand back up. Aaron's birth father had left before Aaron was born. Charlie had been a member of a moderately successful rock band called Driveshaft and had met Claire at a gig once. They clicked instantly and after dating for most of young Aaron's life, they had married a few years ago. James and Charlie had first met through Claire at a work party but hadn't really become solid friends until after Ella and Aaron had started dating.

"How you finding this Limey?"

Charlie shrugged. "It's ok I guess. Not really a fan of art myself but..." he shrugged "...I suppose I'm a fan of Aaron. I'm enjoying supporting him...even though I've basically been hiding from some fat guy the whole night."

James smiled. "I know who you mean." They both laughed.

Charlie looked round. "I think I'm gonna go. I didn't really want to leave Claire alone but she insisted I come tonight. Don't want to leave her too long."

James nodded. "I understand." The began to walk away from the restroom. Charlie pointed back.

"Weren't you headed in?"

"Don't ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Dad, how has your evening been?"

"_Grrrrrrrreat..."_ Ella hit his arm lightly. He guessed she has sensed the sarcasm.

"Come on _Tony_...it wasn't that bad."

"Well...only two people spoke to me. One left straight after and one was just...weird so, yeah, best fun I've had all year."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, was that the big guy who pointed at me?" James nodded.

"He was asking if you was my daughter and I think he muttered you was hot." Ella flinched. That wasn't a good thing to say in front of someone like her Dad. "But...I restrained myself seeing he paid for it."

"Hmmm, _that_'s who Hugo Reyes is. Anyway, maybe if you'd brought Juliet...."

James shook his head. "We haven't been dating long enough for me to take her somewhere like this."

Ella shrugged. "If you wanna be a loner..."

"Ok ok, I get your point. Anyway, enough about me...did Aaron make any progress."

"Well, the Korean couple, I think they want to put one in a gallery they own in Korea..."

"Wait, wait, wait, the good Korea or the bad Korea..."

Ella gave him a look. James gestured his hand. "Continue fine lady."

"Well...erm...I thiiiiink he's gonna sell one to a private buyer. He's in talks right now" Ella motioned her head towards where her husband and Faraday were sat a table in deep discussion. "quite a high profile client..." She leaned in closer and whispered "_Daniel Faraday"._

"Who?"

Ella sighed. James continued. "Anyway, I didn't think he was selling today."

"He made a pretty big offer. I hope Aaron caves. The guys so sweet. He wants to buy it for his girlf..."

"Hmmmm, what's the best facial expression to show boredom." Ella hit him again. "Ow!"

"I spoke to the Korean's daughter, Ji Yeon. She's studying for a degree in the city. She's really nice, I think we might meet up."

"Well at least _you_ made a friend."

"Hey, what about Hugo?"

James gave Ella a look. Ella giggled.

"I think I need more wine."


End file.
